Simple Conversations
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: In which a few short conversations between Teenagers about some controversial issues and their input on it.


AN: M'kay, the following one shot and random stories are of semi-serious/controversial issues discussed between teens of the DC universe. Ie: Me pondering how these everyday conversations would go with animated characters. After all, race/religion/ect is always brought up in everyday conversation. It's one of the things I remember most about being a teenager. So, just getting it straight here: No offense is made here. And Yeah, all will be lightly touched on somewhat. (And yes, I know there's a lot of different ethic groups in the superhero biz, just focusing on one and one particular character based on my animated knowledge.

Oh yeah, possibly my characterization might be a wee bit off. Either way~

* * *

><p><strong>Simple Conversations<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Not so different<strong>

* * *

><p>"So, you're the new Aqualad?" Virgil Hawkins- also known as Static Shock in the Superhero community- says sipping his drink and eying the other dark boy's outfit. "You're...really different."<p>

Kaldur only raises a brow at this, not entirely sure what to think about that. So instead, the Atlantean sips his ice water calmly for now. "Different?"

Virgil ponders how to word this but still, "I mean, aside from like Anasi, and Green Lantern, I haven't met really official superheros like _us_."

"Us?" Really, Kaldur was wondering what the youth across from him meant. "I am afraid I do not understand."

"Us, I mean..._Black_ Superheros." Sure he holds all of the League in high regards, but speaking plainly as a kid from his own community, it does mean something when you see another like yourself. "They don't make much noise about it in Atlantis do they?"

"I believe I understand now what you are trying to say." Kaldur pauses for a moment before trying some of the fries they had ordered. In the fast food restaurant they were in currently, he could see just about everything from where he was sitting. "And to answer your question...yes and no."

"They do?" Virgil sits up more, "I mean..."

Kaldur frowns, watching someone from the nearby table dip their fries into some ketchup, thus decides to try that as well. He finds it rather tasty and swallows before answering Virgil. "They are far more discriminating towards blood if anything. Much like here, I believe, though it is not ideally based on skin tone."

Scratching his head, Virgil frowns a little at that before finally leaning back and sipping his drink. "Then how is it like that? If it's not really by skintone?"

"Well," Kaldur's silvery eyes flicker around the room as if expected to be ambushed or something. "They have..._very_ little love for those that are children of a surface dweller and well..an Atlantean." He shifts in his seat, uncrossing his legs for the moment, "They are not held with the highest regards. There was a time when fair hair and purple eyes were considered a curse among my people. Then again, they disliked any that were mostly human with very few marine qualities."

"That's weird, man." Virgil mutters, "I mean...I get it but I don't. I don't get how you can hate something like that. But _wait_-" He frowns a little thinking hard, "I heard somewhere that Aquaman was raised up here. Isn't he-?"

"My king's lineage is well..known." Kaldur says before sighing softly and made a move to get up, "That is what worries me most."

Virgil follows suit, but keeps his drink thinking on it, "So, you think someone might get the idea of taking him out?"

"Yes."

"All because he isn't fully Atlantean?"

"Correct." Kaldur stops for a moment, "It doesn't help that he is rather fair-hair. Blonde is considered a curse."

"And you're blonde." Virgil looks him over, "Not to mention..."

"Yes, though my lineage isn't as well known." Kaldur admits, "These webbed hands of mine are..cumbersome but they provide a certain amount of proof to the people. They will overlook my hair coloring because of it."

Finally getting to the corner, the two teenage superheroes looked at each other. Virgil cracks a smile, "I guess there's really no difference is there?"

"Between you and us?" Kaldur shrugs, "None that I can divine. I suppose this is simply how it is."

"Unless we change it." Virgil smiles a bit.

Kaldur nods and turns to leave but stops. "Virgil?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you always so excited to meet..'black' superheroes as it were?"

Virgil rubs the back of his neck pondering this question in his mind before saying, "Growing up, I...Well, it's a cultural thing.._more_ than that. It's.. I don't know how to explain it." Finally he nods to himself, "It's like even though I know it** shouldn't** matter what the color of the hero is as long as they save the day, a part of me wants to see someone like me out there. A person who just being there tells me '_Hey, you're not alone in this_.' Or '_Yes, it's possible for you to be one._'" His hand drops for a moment, "If you've read anything about American History, you know a chunk of it. But I think I've grown outside of that a little. Especially knowing about the future and all."

"What?" Kaldur looks at him, "Future?"

Virgil laughs, "It's nothing man. Just a lot of..._weird_ stuff there. Anyway, thanks for the talk, Kal."

"My pleasure." Kaldur smiles a bit, "If you ever wish to...'_hang_' as it were, you can come by. I believe no one will mind much."

"Hey, would you mind if I brought Richie?"

"Of course not." Kaldur laughs softly, "I'm sure you all will get along well. "

"Awesome!"

* * *

><p>AN: and that's the random first one. The others won't be updated so quickly since I have ..um..other stories to finish.<p> 


End file.
